1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to wireless communication system with coexistent blue-tooth device(s) and wireless LAN device(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fueled by various kinds of information with embedded wireless functionality and consumer and communication products, wireless LAN technologies (such as, 802.11b/g) and blue-tooth technology have their good developments in wireless communication markets, respectively. However, both of the 802.11b/g technology and blue-tooth technology adopt 2.4 GHz as their frequency band (which belongs to an ISM frequency band without a license). Although they adopt different modulations and spread spectrum technologies from each other, a mutual interference will occur so as to affect transmission rates of each other if the wireless transceiver scopes of two devices are overlapped.
Presently, conventional coexistence mechanisms include an adaptive frequency hopping (AFH) coexistence mechanism, a channel skipping coexistence mechanism, a time division multiplexing (TDM) coexistence mechanism, and a hybrid coexistence mechanism. Those skilled in the art should be able to easily appreciate the operations of the abovementioned coexistence mechanisms, and further description is omitted here for brevity. However, the wireless communication system needs to spend more time to be stable for some of the coexistence mechanisms, and some of the coexistence mechanisms may have disadvantages of sacrificing the transfer rate of one wireless device and allowing the transfer of one wireless device only. Hence, how to make the wireless LAN device and the blue-tooth device to transmit and receive signals simultaneously and maintain a good transfer rate have become an important topic of this field.